


Oh the Jackets.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Shy!gee, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some jacket shopping Frank and Gerard cuddle naked!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt//  
> Day 1: Naked Cuddles.

I walked into Gerard's house to see him looking through his vinyls wearing those tight ass jeans that I love so much. 

Fuck Frank calm down I scolded myself because I was becoming semi-hard. 

"Hey baby" I said as I placed my arms around his waist from behind. 

"Hey Frankie" he said turning around to face me.

"You're so beautiful baby" I whispered cupping his face in my hands and placing a small kiss on his nose. "Shut up" he smiled looking down to his shoes blushing.

God how fucking lucky am I.

I lifted up his head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and gazed in his eyes. "Just me and you today baby okay?"

His cheeks started turning red again as he smiled. "Well w-what are we um gonna do?" I could see the nervousness in his face as well as his voice and saw he didn't want to go as far as I wanted too which was fine. I respect his boundaries. 

"First off the mall so you can get a new jacket"

His face lit up as he squealed, grabbed my hand, and rushed out the door.

The mall was walking distance from his house but I wanted to drive him there. 

"Gee!" I screamed at him before he ran far enough.

"Yeah babe?" He questioned.

"I'm gonna drive you over there silly." I teased.

We both hopped in the car and head off. When I saw Gerard's hand move I could swear it was to grab mine but out of the corner of my eye I saw him palming himself through his pants. When I turned to look at him his hand moved quickly to mine. 

"You okay there Gee?" I asked.

"Yeah baby, just fine. Can't wait for my jacket!!" He squealed. "You're so fucking cute Gerard, you know that?" I smiled.

I didn't look at him but I could tell he was blushing. 

When we got to the mall he immediately started looking at every jacket that was there trying all of them on. I wasn't paying attention to what all he was doing until I see him run to me squealing. 

I could see why. The jacket he had on look absolutely stunning on him. 

"Frankie this one! This one! It's so pretty I love it!" I quickly ran up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"You look absolutely breathtaking babe. Holy fucking shit" 

I started feeling embarrassed for how incredibly tight my pants were getting seeing Gerard in the jacket. I mean it's a fucking jacket but damn. 

"Can we get it? Can we get it?" He asked sounding like a kid asking for a puppy.

"Of course babe. Anything for you." 

Turns out the jacket was $150 which completely wiped me out of money but it was worth it. Plus the rest of today didn't involve me buying anything. 

When we got back in the car I just happened to look down and see the fucking tent in my pants. I tried thinking of disturbing things to make it go away but I couldn't while Gerard was there. In fact he seemed to make it more intense. 

"Thank you for buying me the jacket baby" Gerard said in that sweet voice of his.

"Oh no problem baby. Anything for you." I smiled and grabbed his soft hand. Makes me wonder what else he can do with these hands. I can just imagine him jerki- "So what else are we doing Frankie?" Gerard said interrupting my thoughts. 

"Oh uh- um sorry baby I was thinking. Um do you wanna go back to your place and watch a movie or two?" I suggested. 

"What did you have in mind Frankie?"

I had in mind you fucking me but that's not gonna happen. 

"I was hoping we could actually go to my house and I could help you finish that song you were writing. We can play as loud as you need too." 

"Let's do that then!" He exclaimed.

I whispered an aww under my breathe because he's so cute when he's excited. 

When we arrived to my house I led him in and locked the door behind us. He began to look around and eventually sat down on the couch.

"Oh hey baby the recording stuff is upstairs in the room next to my bedroom. Just go in there I'll be there in a second."

He simply nodded and walked up the stairs. I used this opportunity to turn and look at that perfect ass of his and silently giggle to myself. Once I saw he was out of sight I quickly slipped my hand in my boxer to stroke my self a bit needing some form of attention down there. I knew I was probably gonna jerk off in the shower tonight again to the thought of Gerard in that jacket. I then realized I needed to stop before I got to into it and slipped my hand out and zipped up my jeans then proceeded to make my way upstairs.

I saw Gerard's little cute self intrigued in some comic book I had on my shelf with his tongue poking out slightly as he read.

"You like that comic?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah I was more admiring the artwork" he said kind of embarrassed. 

I gave him a kiss on the nose. "Gee, I know you love comics calm down." I laughed.

He seemed almost relieved. 

"Uh Frankie?" He asked sounding concerned.

Immediately I got scared. "Yeah what's wrong baby are you okay?" 

He looked at the floor and back at me.

"Do you have a .. boner?" He questioned noticing the tent in my pants. 

"Here let's just go in my room and watch a movie or something hm?" I said trying to change the subject.

I led him in the bedroom and sat him on the bed hearing him whimper from the slight friction he got.

"Rocky horror?" I ask. He simply nodded in reply and I popped the movie in.

We've seen this movie so many times we sang the whole intro. 

"Can we work on that song tomorrow?" He asked. I completely forgot about that. 

"Yeah sure! Sorry I forgot." I apologized

"No it's fine baby I'd rather watch the movie with you anyway, though.." He paused for a second.

"What's wrong Gee?" I said pushing a piece of hair from his face.

"I'm getting kinda hot. Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" He asked.

"Oh um of course not. You know I'm gonna do the same it is kinda hot." 

I pause the movie and get up and slowly take my shirt off trying to drink in the fact this was happening. I then look at Gerard who was staring at me as I took off my shirt. I was feeling risky so I decided to give him a bit of a show and started to fumble with my belt until I got it to come undone and I slowly started to undo my pants and slip them off looking up at Gerard who had hungry eyes watching me strip for him. Then, in only my boxers, I walk up to Gerard and help him with his pants. I mean I know he only said he wanted to take off his shirt but why the hell not. As I slid them his legs he kicked them off and grabbed the waistband of my underwear and began to tug. 

"Someone's a bit excited hm." He then slid his down and made a motion for me to take mine off too. 

After I slid them off I turned out the light and started the movie again. Now completely naked I laid in bed with my naked boyfriend. I then whispered to him

"I don't want to do anything you don't want me too Gee." I say making sure he knows I'm not trying to force him into anything.

"Frankie, do you think we could just cuddle?"

"Of course baby."

I pulled him closer to my body putting my arms around him protectively gently giving him a kiss here and there. 

I really love this. Even if it means having to jerk off in the shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
